Eytukan
'Eytukan' was the patriarch of the Omaticaya Clan, the mate of Mo'at, the father of Neytiri and Sylwanin and father-in-law of Jake Sully. Eytukan was responsible for the overall leadership of the Omaticaya Clan on Pandora during the RDA occupation. Under his instructions, his daughter Neytiri trained Jake Sully in the lifestyle of the Na'vi. He was killed during The Destruction of The Hometree by falling wood, which impaled him through the chest. His great-grandfather was the fifth Toruk Makto, the sixth being Jake. Biography Meeting Jake Sully After a sign from Eywa, Neytiri took Jake Sully to Hometree to be judged by her father and her mother. Eytukan prevented Tsu'tey from killing Jake when Jake explained he was a warrior, and, along with Mo'at, was partially responsible for Jake's adoption into the Omaticaya Clan. He also conducted Jake's initiation ceremony into the Omaticaya Clan. After the ceremony, Eytukan seemed to have respect for Jake; it seemed like Eytukan treated him as if he were his own son. When Jake revealed that the point of his adoption into the clan was merely a mission to gain intelligence on the Omaticaya for the RDA, and then to eventually negotiate the terms of the clan's relocation, Eytukan was enraged. He then had Jake and Grace Augustine bound and outcast for treason against the Clan. The Destruction of The Hometree and Death cries after the death of her father, Eytukan.]]During the RDA's assault, Eytukan and Tsu'tey encouraged the Omaticaya to fight despite Jake's and Grace's pleas for them to run into the forest. He was fatally wounded when a shard of wood from the Hometree impaled him in the torso. Upon his death, Eytukan handed over his ceremonial bow to his grieving daughter, Neytiri, thus giving her leadership responsibility of the Omaticaya Clan. Personality and traits Eytukan was a good leader and cared greatly for the welfare of his clan. During the destruction of the Hometree he tells Neytiri to leave him and goes into the burning Hometree to rescue as many Na'vi as he can, though his bravery cost him his life. He loved his mate Mo'at and his daughter Neytiri, though he sometimes had problems with his headstrong daughter. Though they had some creases in their relationship, Neytiri was heartbroken when he died, crying over his body. Just before dying, Eytukan requested that Neytiri take his bow and take care of the clan. Eytukan seemed to get on fairly well with Jake Sully and respected the Avatar who respected him in turn. However Eytukan hated treachery and was enraged when Jake revealed that he had been assigned by the RDA to spy on the Na'vi, and ordered both Jake and Grace to be bound so as to ensure they did not interfere with the Na'vi's defense of Hometree. Notably, Eytukan didn't speak English once throughout the entire film. It is unconfirmed if he couldn't speak English or simply preferred not to. Trivia *In the original script Eytukan's name was Mato'a Te Kaha Nahgoitewa.http://www.docstoc.com/docs/14294813/Avatar-Scriptment-by--James-Cameron *He is the only major Na'vi character that did not speak English throughout the entire film. References de:Eytukan fr:Eytukan nl:Eytukan pl:Eytukan es:Eytukan Category:Na'vi Category:Avatar Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Clan Leader